The present invention generally relates to a control mechanism for an electrical powered rotary hand tool that more particularly includes an actuator having a configuration and location that reduces or eliminates an operator's need to alter a grip on the rotary hand tool when controlling the actuation of the rotary hand tool.
Electrical slide switches have long been used to control the operation of many electrical powered rotary hand tools, principally for actuating, deactuating and controlling the operating speed of many kinds of variable speed hand tools. One exemplary hand tool with which these electrical slide switches have conventionally been used are those used in woodworking and the like as marketed by the Robert Bosch Power Tool Company of Chicago, Ill. under the Dremel trademark. Such tools have an elongated generally cylindrical configuration with a rotating output shaft at the nose end to which various tools can be attached for performing tasks such as engraving, carving, polishing, cleaning, cutting, grinding, sharpening and sanding. Many of these tools have a variable speed capability which is controlled by operation of a slide switch that is located near the rear end of the tool and which is movable in a circumferential direction between an off position and a maximum speed position.
Light touch switches have conventionally been provided in devices wherein depression of the switch had a first desired effect and release of the switch had a second desired effect, such as in handheld calculators. Light touch switches are advantageous in that they are relatively small, may be configured to be generally flat or flush with a surface of the device, and are relatively simple to operate.